Gas turbine engine internal fuel manifolds are typically located inside the engine case adjacent the engine combustor, and thus reside in a hot environment. When exposed to high temperatures, the fuel may, in some cases, solidify into coke. The solidified fuel may block the nozzles of the internal fuel manifold and in turn impair combustion.